The night in the canoe
by marttapuustinen
Summary: Moana and Maui have restored the heart of Te Fiti. Both of them can now just relax and enjoy the night in their canoe. This is a story of two companions, their friendship and maybe even something more...


Attention!!

I do not own film Moana or any of it's characters. I only own the soryline to this story.

Now, enjoy!

 ** _The night in the canoe_**

3rd person's POV

Moana still couldn't believe it. They had succeeded in their task of returning the heart of Te Fiti to its rightful owner. Now they could return home, well she could. She wasn't so sure about Maui, though. She hoped he would come back to Motunui with her, but she hadn't asked him yet.

As she thought of this, she took a glance to the demi-god sitting on the other end of the canoe Te Fiti had gifted her. He was, of course, happy that their mission had turned out all right, so he had a smile on his face, as he stared at the horizon before them, seemingly deep in thought.

She sighed and turned her eyes away from his well toned form, but her attention was suddenly drawn to the tattoo on his chest. It was a new one, and she could recognize herself from it. She stared at it for a long while and thought back to their adventure just few days before.

The smile that hed sneaked it's way to her face, vanished when she thought of how she didn't turn around when she should have, and by that risked both of their lives. Maui's hook had broken in the progress and he had left her to the middle of the ocean, alone.

She remembered her shock and joy, when he had returned to help her at the very last moment. He had saved her life, no doubt, and she would be forever thankful for it. She remembered the happines on his face, when Te Fiti had given him a new hook, to replace the broken one. That moment had been one of her best. To see the joy on his face gave her joy as well.

She smiled softly and yawned. Maui turned to look at her and chuckled.

"Tired already, princess?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow to him.

"Easy for you to say, you are a demi-god", Moana shot back. Maui just smirked and patted the spot next to him. Moana smiled and sat down next to him, close enough for their arms to brush against each other. Either one seemed to care though, so they sat in a comfortable silence.

Maui cleared his throat and turned to look at the girl beside him.

"So...would you like to sleep for a while? I could watch over the boat when you sleep", he suggested. Moana smirked.

"And what about you? You have to sleep too", she reminded him, though she had to admit that his suggestion was quite nice if you thought of it. Maui scoffed.

"Hah! Wayfinders don't sleep", he said proudly.

"Oh definetely! You sooooo didn't fall asleep last night, or the night before that, or...", Moana started to tease him, but Maui cut her off.

"Well, maybe I have to sleep, sometimes, but that doesn't mean I have to do it now", he stated flatly and Moana knew she had won this round.

She tried to hide her smile, as mini-Maui added a point on her side in it's little count list. She bursted out laughing, however, when she saw Maui frown at his miniature self.

"Oh, come on! That was totally unfair", he mumbeled. The frown quickly vanished from his face, though, when Moana yawned again, louder this time. He smirked.

"Yeah, totally your bedtime, princess", he said and looked down at Moana. He felt a sudden rush of protectivines rush over him and his features softened as he smiled fondly at her. The words left his mouth, before he could stop them.

"Truly, Moana. Go to sleep, I will watch over you", he said and smiled softly. Moana was about to protest, but somethind in his eyes held her back. He truly would protect her.

So she sighed instead.

"Fine...", she agreen and then did something that definetely throwed Maui off guard. She rested her head on his shoulder. Moana herself was little suprised of her own actions, but she felt ingredibly secure and warm on his side, so she didn't move. Instead she tried to fight the tiredness that came over her with her comfortable position, but it was no good.

Slowly she slipped to sleep, but still muttered something that Maui barely heard. He felt something warm spread across his chest, something he had never felt before, as Moana whispered:

"You know Maui...yawn...you are very warm.

And with that she sighed happily and snuggled herself further to his warm and muscular chest.

Maui felt himself blush as Moana's long curls and soft cheek pressed against his chest. Oh, this just wouldn't do. He; Maui, shapesifter, demi-god of the wind and sea, hero to all...blushing?! Still he couldn't deny, that having Moana there, so close to him didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

And without realising his hand moved around her and pulled her even closer to him, and his chin came to rest over her head. And he found something from inside himself, something he had not felt since he was a little kid, the feeling of love, and most importantly, to be loved again.

 ** _Authors note_**

So... I hope you liked my story. I might do a seguel if you would want, so please comment what you think.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
